


Little Devil Cat

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Humor, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is A Little Shit, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Eren x OC ReaderA petsitting job for Eren's mom turns into more than they can handle.





	Little Devil Cat

"IT'S! WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!"

"Wheel of Torture is more like it." Eren grumbled at the flashing screen that showed all the thrilled contestant of your favorite game show. "Why do we have to watch this anyway?"

"Shush, it's my favorite game show." You playfully batted him on the head with the TV remote before returning to your snugly position against Eren's warm chest. The combination of a rainy night, your favorite show on the TV, and a warm, cuddly husband made for a very enjoyable evening. It was actually kind of funny how warm Eren's skin always was. Summer or winter, it didn't matter because the delightful warmth just rolled off him in waves. The sound of a slightly muffled snort echoed against your ear, breaking you out of your thoughts. You wiggled slightly to see that Eren's head had lolled back limply against the edge of the couch, his eyes were shut tight and his mouth was open slightly, a small trickle of drool dripped out of the corner of his scarred lips.

You tenderly smiled as you watched his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, like he was five years old again.  Your fingers trailed down through his slightly longish chocolate brown hair to cup his cheek. Eren grumbled softly, unconsciously shifting to nuzzle against your smooth palm. The gentle puffs of his breathing tickled against the sensitive skin of your hand, causing you to silently giggle at the sensation. 

Starting off as Kindergarden playmates at the tender age of five, to best friends by grade school, the affectionate feelings changed to lovers in high school and finally six months as Newlyweds at the matured age of 26. The two of you had discovered that no feelings of love for others could match the ones shared between each other. 

The sudden ringing of the phone shocked Eren out of his sleep and dislodged you from his chest. His brilliant green eyes opened when his mouth snapped shut, effectively cutting off another snore with disturbing choking sound. He reached out one tanned arm to snag the phone off the table beside the couch, holding it up to his ear as he yawned sleepily.  

"Hello? Oh, Hi Ma." He answered while he swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

*Whomp Whomp Whomp.*

"What! Why can't Mikasa or Armin do it!" Eren whined into the phone. You snickered slightly at his childish tone. " _I wonder what she's wanting him to do?"_

 __*Whomp Whomp Whomp Whomp Whomp!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" He exclaimed angrily, his lips puffing out in a pout. 

*Whomp Whomp.*

"Yeah, Love you too." Eren slams the phone back down on the table with a groan. His gaze drifted from the TV to stare silently at the pouring rain outside the window. His silence only caused your curiosity to grow as each minute passes. Finally, you were unable to stand it no longer. One lavender painted fingernail extended to poke his shoulder repeatedly until his emerald eyes met your honey brown ones. 

"What did your Mom want?" you asked with curiosity shining in your eyes.

Eren sighed deeply, annoyance at the unknown situation showing clearly on his face. "The petsitter for Mom's cat had to leave and Mom and Dad aren't going to make it in tonight. Their plane got delayed till sometime tomorrow morning and she wants me to go get that darn cat and keep it overnight till then they can get another flight in. The only reason she was asking me is because Mikasa is gone on one of her fitness retreats and Armin is in California speaking at some kind of convention for brainy people."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Tia, Have you ever met that cat?" Eren crossed his arms over his chest while he questioned you, one chocolate eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Levi is 50 pounds of pure furry demon in a 10 pound package. He hates everyone and he always seems to target me specifically for some reason."

"Oh, come on. He's not that bad. He always runs and hides under the bed when I'm over there. Besides, he can't be that bad or your Mom wouldn't have him. I saw her in action, remember?" You shuddered slightly at the memory of seeing Carla Jaeger in action against Eren's poor Father when his special 'experiment' exploded all over her kitchen. The poor man had been chased by his angry, broom wielding wife all around their neighborhood. "And sometimes you can be a little loud. Maybe Levi is just scared of you. 

"Yeah, he sucks up to Mom and hates everyone else. Dad told me that every morning he wakes up to find Levi sitting on his face like he's trying to smother him." He stood up off the couch and walked over to the closet to grab his coat and car keys when he spun around suddenly, the meaning of your words finally caught him. "What do you mean I can be a little loud!"

"Case in Point. I've known you since we were five years old. So, I think know you're behavior pretty well." you smiled back in satisfaction while he struggled to zip up his favorite worn out black rain jacket, mumbled expletives pouring out of his throat almost as fast as the steady rain outside. Your eyes sarcastically rolled upwards when he tried once more and failed to catch the zipper. "You better hurry if your going to beat the heaviest of the rain." you said when you pushed his hands away and zipped the jacket up to his neck. "You've had this thing since we were freshmen in High School. Don't you think it's a little bit worn out by now?"

Eren pulled the threadbare hood up over his head. "Nope, it's my favorite. Wanna know why?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the time you were home from college and we went out to the movies? We watched (favorite film) and when it finished, it had started raining like this." He motioned outside to the drenching rain. "You looked so pretty in your (favorite outfit) and the rain would have ruined it. So, I gave you my jacket to wear while we ran to my truck."

"I remember that." you laughed with a smile. "You were absolutely soaked."

"Yeah, but my jacket smelled like your perfume for weeks. It felt like you were still with me even after you had gone back to school. Sometimes I can still catch a whiff of it now."

"You're so sweet." You cooed, pressing a kiss to his flushed cheek. "If I'm not back in three hours, call the police and tell them I was murdered and eaten by a monster." He said as he stepped out the door into the pounding rain.

~

The heavy pouring rain had increasing in strength even more since Eren had left. Mercilessly beating the ground into a muddy pulp while ponds of water stood everywhere. You stood in front of the rain-drenched window, one slim hand nervously curling the ends of your raven black hair around your finger while you watch the night darkened landscape for the lights of Eren's truck. It had been just a little after 6 p.m. when Eren drove off and now it was 8:45. They only lived thirty minutes away. How long could it possibly take just to get a little cat? The television flashed with another flash flood warning being issued by the weather service. Many of the city streets were flooded from the harsh rain and with more on the way, they could only deteriorate further. You would have his cellphone to check on him, but he dropped it on the floor last week and had taken it in for repairs. Surely nothing bad had happened, right? 

Your anxiety stressed mind conjured only the worst scenarios when the beams of Eren's headlights appeared on the road coming towards your house. His tires splashed in the water puddled on the driveway when he parked. His car door thumped repeatedly while you ran to open the door just as Eren charged through the rain bearing a pet carrier in one hand and a plastic grocery sack full of items in the other. You squealed when a sudden gust of wind blew a drenching shower of rain inside while you worked to slam the door shut. After making sure it was securely fastened, you turned around and helped Eren with his burden. "Sorry I took so long Tia. It's nasty out there. Water is everywhere."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you're back safe and sound." The pet carrier rocked slightly when you removed it from Eren's grasp. Placing the container on the kitchen table, you peered curiously into the depths of the carrier. Two pairs of steel grey eyes glared back out of a black lump huddled in the very back of the container. "Poor baby Levi. He looks so pitiful." 

"Pitiful my ass! It took me an hour to catch and stuff him in that carrier, and look what he did to my jacket!" Eren dropped the sack of items on the floor and discarded his jacket from his shoulders, presenting it where you could see the long slash marks that had shredded the arms and chest area of Eren's old coat. 

"We can probably have it fixed." You said, ignoring Eren's grumbling as he stored the coat away in the closet, instead you chose to open the carrier door and try to coax out the angry cat. "Come here little baby." you cooed, reaching a friendly hand inside for the cat to sniff.

"Don't do that Katia!" Eren warned but too late. A hoarse keening growl emerged from the black lump just seconds before razor sharp white claws slashed through the arm and into the soft brown skin of your arm. A cry of pain fell from your lips as you hurriedly cradled your scratched arm against your chest, allowing Levi to the opportunity to make his escape. The black furred cat took full advantage of the situation, streaking out of the carrier and through the house in search of a new hiding spot, still moaning a ferocious battle cry as he ran.

Eren wordlessly grasped your shoulder and lead you to the bathroom. Gathering supplies out of the cabinet, he gently grasped your injured arm and cleansed the cuts of dripping blood and wiped antiseptic over the wounds. You slightly winced at the burning sensation traveling through the sliced skin while he bandaged the damaged area. The white wrapped bandage currently encircling your limb made it appear faintly like a mummy's arm. Only once the bandage was securely fastened did Eren speak. Emerald eyes boring through you as he simply said "I told you so."   
       
Once you were properly bandaged, the two of you returned to the kitchen to put away the other items that Eren had returned with. Reaching into the bag, Eren removed a 1.5 lb. bag of Mother's Best Kitty Kibble, a small circular brown cat bed, a half full box of catnip tea bags, a Swifter duster, a liter jug of bleach, and a personal sized jug of Windex. 

"Are you serious? The cat travels with cleaner?" you inquired incredulously. 

Eren rummaged around in the pocket of his jeans, producing a wrinkled scrap of paper from the depths that he offered to you. You quickly snatched the note, smoothing it out on the kitchen counter so you could read the instructions that had been left to the petsitter on Levi's care. Eren snickered when your eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Bleach his litterpan after every use. He takes a cup of lukewarm catnip tea with every meal. Is this a cat or a small human obsessed with cleaning?" You muttered as you read. 

"I told you Tia, that thing is weird." Eren laughed. He grabbed the cat bed and threw it in the furthest corner of the living room. "Speaking of, I better go find the little monster before he finds something else to destroy." He wandered off in search of the cat, only to hear him screech in anger a few seconds later "Get your furry ass off of there!" 

You raced towards the bedroom and skidded to a stop, just short of plowing into Eren's back. Peeping over his shoulder, you spied the dark lump that was Levi sprawled out on his stomach across the bed. A furry limb stretched out in each direction with his claws fastened firmly in the blankets. Feline grey eyes glowed brightly with defiance. An angry Eren advanced towards the glaring cat who further fastened himself to the blankets, refusing to be moved. "Mom might let you sleep in her bed but your not sleeping in mine!" Eren declared as he shook the blankets  and peeled them off the bed, trying to dislodge the cat without getting in range of his viscous claws. Levi would not be deterred in this battle of wills, he stubbornly clung to the blanket as it pooled in the floor, refusing to move from his position. 

The situation amused you at first, but soon it became clear that these two stubborn creatures were not going to give up anytime soon. You glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, the numbers 10:10 blared brightly back at you. If became clear that if you wanted to go to sleep anytime soon tonight, the one who solved the bed situation was going to be you.

You returned to the kitchen, grabbing the cat bed and the duster and walked back to the bedroom. "Let go you little @#&*&^% piece of furry %&#^@*&^*!" Eren growled while he was holding the end of a blanket up and shaking it strongly. Levi clung the vibrating material with his claws embedded deep into the fabric, low hissing growls issued from his throat in contrast with Eren's orders. Placing the cat bed beside the door and nestling the duster inside the bed like a teddy bear for a small child, you called out "Levi! Here's your bed!" 

The cat immediately released himself from the fabric and jumped gracefully towards the bed. He curled himself up against the duster, purring slightly in his delight with half lidded eyes. 

You smiled triumphantly at an astonished Eren. Placing one finger over your lips in a hush manner, you cautiously motioned Eren to step around the cat. 

"He's just sleepy." You whispered softly into Eren's ear. 

Eren mumbled a noncommittal hmph as the two of you walked to the bathroom. Once the nightly bedtime rituals of brushing teeth and changing into pajamas were accomplished, you both tried to sneak past the now sleeping Levi. You made it past unscathed but when Eren snuck past, a quick slash of sharp claws snagged Eren's ankle. Eren quickly stumbled over to the bed and inspected the damage. Fortunately, it was only a minor scratch that didn't bleed.      

"See Tia! I told you that cat is out to get me!" He whisper-yelled to you.

"You'll be okay. He's not going to stay forever. Your mom will be here to pick him up in the morning." You said as you pulled the blankets up on the bed from their discarded position on the floor. Once they were sufficiently arranged to your satisfaction, you burrowed underneath the covers till only your head peeped out. "Now, lay down and go to sleep."

Shooting one more angry glance at the sleeping cat, Eren turned out the lights and crawled under the covers with you. He spread his arms so you could snuggle up to his chest. His warm hands soothingly running up and down your spine. Your eyes were beginning to drift shut when you heard Eren mumble "He's staring at me."

Shifting your head slightly, you follow the direction of Eren's glance and see two steel eyes shimmering in the dark. "Just ignore him." you whispered, sleep weighted lids descended over your tired honey brown eyes.

~

_A heavy darkness descended upon him, blinded his eyes and creeping down his throat. He clawed in vain at the shapeless air to no avail, the darkness suffocating all of the air out of his lungs, making it harder to breath. The heavy thudding of his heart ringing in his ears as everything grew fainter and fainter....._

Eren's green eyes snapped open to see thick inky black fur filling his vision while his hands frantically tried to shove off the 10 lb. 5 oz. weight currently attached to his face. The cat's back leg was currently pressing on his throat in an attempt to discourage further movement from the man.

One tanned hand finally managed to reach and grab the scruff of Levi's neck, causing the cat to freeze with his legs extended. "Get off me!" Eren growled, trying to gently lift the cat by the scruff while the cat's claws left faint red tracks where Levi had attached himself to his face.

With a long snake-like hiss, Levi twisted effortlessly out of Eren's grasp and lept to the floor in a maneuver worthy of the greatest ballet dancer, leaving a wide-eyed and heavily panting Eren sprawled out and desperately gasping for much needed air on the bed.

"Eren... What are you doing?" you asked, voice thick with sleep. Sitting up and rubbing your eyes with the heel of your palm, you gaze swept over the panting man at your side.

"That devil possessed cat just tried to kill me." He growled, running one hand through his sleep-mussed chocolate strands while shooting a glare towards Levi's little body curled up in a jet black ball in his brown cat bed. One steel blue eye glared back balefully from the mound of black fur before disappearing, Levi's morning duties accomplished for the time being. 

"Eren! Don't joke like that." you giggled, smacking his shoulder lightly with your palm. "Levi didn't try to murder you."

"What my dad said was true. The damn cat tries to kill you in your sleep." he scoffed, flinging the blankets off his body and over your head while he rolled out of bed. Grinning a lopsided smirk when you squeaked with indignation at being covered while trying to remove the blankets. Finally, a raven haired head and golden brown eyes sparkling with playfulness popped out of the blanket cocoon.

"And just where do you think you're going?" you demanded, your hands propped on your hips sassily while you stood up on your knees in the center of the bed.  

"I'm going to take a shower,  _Miss Thang."_ he said, rolling his emerald eyes at your pose. His arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe. "You have a tendency to use up all the hot water ."

"Oh, shut up!" you cried, a blush staining you cheeks. Grabbing a pillow and tossing it quickly at his head, only for him to duck as it flew by harmlessly and bounced off the wall, surprising Levi as it landed behind his bed with a soft whump.

You would have thought someone had electrocuted the poor cat. His back bowed up. Black hair sticking up till he resembled a hedgehog. He growled fiercely while he swiped at the intruder with razor sharp nails. Effectively slicing the pillow to ribbons in moments with small tufts of cotton now floating freely in the air.

"LEVI!" 

"Good thing that was your pillow."

~

*Thump*

A lithe black form appeared on the table right between you and Eren, coolly appraising the both of you and the plates containing your breakfasts of sausage links and scrambled eggs silently with a look of cool interest. 

"Don't move." you whispered, glancing out of the corner of your eye at the small evil one. Slowly relaxing the hand on the table that was previously holding your cup of fresh brewed green tea so you wouldn't draw the small cat's ire.

Eren paused open mouthed, holding a crispy sausage link speared on his fork in mid-air. His throat bobbing when he swallowed nervously as Levi edged closer to him.  Feline eyes narrowed upon inspection as Levi elegantly placed one black-furred paw in front of the other as he stepped forward, stopping in front of Eren's upraised fork and sausage. Levi arched his neck as he sniffed the sausage, issuing a few grumbles under his breath and then quickly sinking his gleaming white teeth deep in the sausage, removing it completely from the fork with a savage shake of his head. The sausage swiftly vanished in three huge bites followed quickly by the remaining portion of scrambled eggs from Eren's plate. His hunger for flesh satisfied, he sauntered over to your side of the table, deliberately sticking his his fuzzy black head in your cup and lapping a few sips of green tea. Sitting back up, Levi raised a paw and started thoroughly washing his face with forceful back and forth movements. 

*Thump*

The both of you breathed a sigh of relief as Levi walked off, black tail slashing through the air like a whip with every step.

"Remind me again why I haven't left him outside in the rain already." Eren asked, pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb in an attempt to soothe the oncoming migraine. 

"Because he's your mother's beloved cat and she begged you to rescue the poor little thing from the rain since her plane was delayed." You said, pointing at him with your fork and pushing your plate closer so he could share the remains of your breakfast. "Besides, you're the only one still in town, remember?" 

Eren grimaced at the thought while he sipped his now cold coffee. "That thing is some kind of freak. Whoever heard of a cat that snorts Windex or has to sleep with a Swiffer duster." He griped, angrily stabbing a piece of egg with his fork and popped it in his mouth.

"Don't forget that he has to have his litterbox bleached after every use." you giggled softly while Eren finished the food.

*Yoooowwwwlll!"

Eren groans at the sound, burying his face in his hands in despair. "Looks like duty calls." you grinned behind your cup, one emerald eye glared at you from between his fingers. With a heavy sigh, he stands up and trudges to the bathroom like a man condemned to hang for his crimes.

You count his steps through the hall silently, awaiting the fireworks you're sure are ready to explode upon his arrival. 

"Oh my god! What the @%# did you do you little *&$#&@*&%" 

~  
"Okay Mrs. Jaeger. We'll see you soon." you smiled into the phone. Placing it back in it's holder, you went in search of your husband. "Eren! Where are you at?

"I'm in here!" came his distant reply "Dying from Bleach Poisoning!" 

Placing the phone back into it's holder. You searched the house for the unfortunate victim, finding him in the bathroom. Eren sat on the floor with his back against the cold porcelain tub. A hacking cough erupted from the depths of his chest and shook his whole form. Bloodshot eyes squinted at your blurry body while tears made small rivers running down his face. His shirt lay discarded on the tile floor, giving you an excellent view of the oozing scarlet scratches that covered his chest and arms.

"Eren, what happened?" Concern caused your voice to rise in pitch while you rushed to his side. You knelt down on the floor beside him while nervous fingers fluttered over a particularly long slash that ran from the top of his left shoulder down to the bottom of his abs.

"I was cleaning the cat's litterbox and I accidentally knocked the bottle of Windex that Levi snorts over. It wasn't that full so it only spilled a little bit down the sink." He sniffled, pausing every few words to let out a cough. "That damn cat acted like I was trying to kill him. He jumped on me, biting and scratching. It wasn't until I fell from tripping over the bottle of bleach that he quit. Then, when I was trying to get up, the bleach started running all over the floor. I had to clean that up before I could ever get these scratches taken care of." He wearily leaned his head back to rest against the edge of the tub.

"You poor thing. I just talked to your Mom and she said that they would be here in an hour to pick up the little demon." you said, standing up and gathering the very same medical supplies that Eren had used on you the previous night. Eren sharply sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth when you pressed the antiseptic coated cotton ball to the deep cut on his muscled bicep. Trying to ignore the stinging sensation, Eren found himself watching watching you work. The slight furrow that creased your brow, the visible sliver of your pink tongue that protruded from the side of your plush lips and the intense concentration in your honey brown eyes all brought a smile to his face. You looked so beautiful, it almost hurt.

Your eyes flicked upwards to meet his when he gently tucked a strand of your raven dark hair behind your ear. His hand trailed downwards to gently cradle the nape of your neck, softly urging you forward for a sweet kiss. You complied readily, eagerly leaning forward for your reward. 

"What was that for?" you whispered when the two of you separated for air. 

"You just reminded me of that time when we were sixteen and riding our bikes to the park and I accidentally drove off the road into a pile of branches." 

"That wasn't no accident. You were showing off your new Titan bike and crashed. I had to pull you out of a giant pile of branches that the electric had left on the roadside from their tree trimming. You were so scratched up that I took you home."

Eren chuckled under his breath. "That was how you got the scar on your lower back, a tree branch slashed you while you were helping me." His fingertips briefly brushed under the hem of your shirt and over the silvery scar. "The expression you just had on your face reminded me of when you were doctoring my scratches then." He leaned forward to tenderly kiss you again to which you readily participated in. 

"Your Mom is going to be here in about thirty minutes and we don't have Levi caught yet." you murmured against his lips, your closed eyelids opening to see the warm affection that swirled in the pools of his emerald green eyes quickly frost over to cold horror. His mouth had already started forming the words no when you quickly shushed him with a elegant finger placed on his lips. "It's just one more time that you have to catch him and then Levi will be gone."

~

Ten minutes later, Levi's stuff was packed and both you and Eren were armed with elbow length leather gardening gloves and thick winter jackets. The next step was to locate the little horror himself, although that wasn't as easy as it seemed. The nearly the whole house had been searched with no black cat to show for it, the only two areas that hadn't been searched was the garage and the bedroom closet. You volunteered to search the closet, thinking that it wouldn't contain that many cat friendly hiding spaces. Oh, but you were wrong. Shoeboxes, hanging clothing, your purses, and other objects all provided plenty of options for a small cat. You were just about ready to give up when a flash of steely grey caught your eye. Levi lay huddled in the back corner of the closet on one of your sweaters that had fallen from it's hanger.

"Eren! I found him!"

His clunky steps echoed down the hall till he reached the bedroom, pet carrier in hand. "All right, you hold the carrier open and I'll grab him and shove his furry butt in." Eren smiled his battle ready grin as he snuck forward towards the growling bundle of fur. The next actions were too fast for your mind to comprehend. One second Eren was stalking forward with his gloved hands out, the next he was laying flat out on his stomach on the floor and Levi was hurtling through the air towards you with wicked sharp claws extended fully.

You squealed, diving down towards the floor to avoid the flying knives aimed at your face. Feeling the faint swoosh of air as Levi sailed harmlessly over your head and into the hall, headed for the living room. Both you and Eren scramble up off the floor in pursuit, only to freeze when the dull thud of the door closing and a sweet voice calling "Eren! Katia!"

"Mom! Watch out for Le...vi" Eren yelled as he charged towards the owner of the voice with you following close behind. His voice died in his throat when his mother, Carla, stood in front of the door. Levi was cradled like a baby in her arms and purring like no tomorrow. Her face was absolutely beaming with complete adoration over the cat. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of my sweet little angel. I'll talk to you two lovebirds later." Carla shifted the cat into one hand and grabbed Levi's bag of stuff with the other. "Toodles." She casually threw over her shoulder as she skipped back towards the car. Both you and Eren stepped out the door to wave goodbye as his parents departed. His mother was the only one to return the wave, his father was too busy clutching the steering wheel with white knuckled hands and nervously glance at Levi in the rear view mirror.

"That's no sweet angel, more like a hell's angel." Eren muttered while he waved, keeping a smile pasted on his face as not to let his mother see him mouth the words.  


**Author's Note:**

> Request for landra15 on Deviantart
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The OC information belongs to: landra15  
> The idea belongs to me.  
> You belong to Eren. 


End file.
